On Writing, Stories and People
by Kishi-chan
Summary: This is nt really a fic but this is dedicated to all those who write on fanfiction.net. Consider this as something that can help you. review if it did.
1. On Writing

On Writing, Stories and People  
  
Dances, songs, plays, dramas, shows, stories and other forms of entertainment help us get our mind off our problems and kill our time as well. Yet none of these are as diverse and as plain and simple as the art of story making. You need not special skills to write them. They can either be intellectual or positively ill-natured yet whatever their form, it will appease an audience that longs for a time off work or just have nothing else to do. I, for one, am one of the many who spend time in reading stories created by random people with the use of their own ingenuity, resources and creativity.  
  
Speaking of creativity, a lot of people deem that they cannot write at all as they feel inferior of other published writers. Let me ask you then, have you ever written a letter, told an event in your life to a friend or have imaginations in your head? If you have, then you CAN write. Whether you are an introvert (as I am) or an extrovert, and whether you have a published work or not, as long as you have something in your head that you want to share with the world, then go on. Of course, some might reject your works because it does not suit their tastes and likes but it does not mean you have to stop there; rather, you should take it as a challenge. No one is perfect, I can guarantee you that. Even a story with (let's presume) a thousand letters saying that they like what you write will also have audiences which do not like it. Do you think that famous authors, such as Earnest Hemmingway, didn't have an all throughout good book written? Fitzgerald didn't like his entire beginning and so he made him delete it.  
  
Now that this topic (editing) arises, I should say that most authors wouldn't want their work s to be corrected as they reason out, "Why do you have to hurt me and my work?" or something like, "Why don't you write your own and stop interfering with mine?" I say you would make a wrong turn on that one. You might not say it openly at times but if you are reluctant to change what you have done then you say it in body language. If you either are either indolent in revising your work or high in pride, you should change it. That is the beauty of editing. If they don't like what they see, change it so that they will like it. But even if you edit and edit, there are still those who you can't please. It is a fact that these are stumbling blocks for writers. But that will be tackled later on.  
  
Writers need not be geniuses for there are times that their writing gets into confusion when their thoughts are not organized. Those that the elect deem as such also put their wrong foot in at times. Peter De Vries (a famous writer) shows signs of this problem as well for he states: "Every novel should have a beginning, a muddle and an end." Muddle, here is not a typographical error as most may assume. His statement is true for all writers especially those who write adventure or journey stories for getting from one point to another. It requires great thought and we must not haste in such things.  
  
I talk of writing much yet I do not say its purpose or meaning. In the meaning of writing, the Webster's Ninth New Collegiate Dictionary defines it as: "The art or practice of literary or musical composition" or more closely described as, "Letters or characters that serve as visible signs of ideas, words or symbols." Those definitions are technical yet closely related to what I speak of. Writing may mean different to each writer and, sometimes, may not accord with its technical meaning. The most common goal of writers is "To produce a literary piece that will entertain (or inform) various audiences with various ideas through paper (or computer, if it applies)." It is probably the most precise and accurate description of that which I talk about. Its purpose also lies in its meaning: to entertain; yet I deem it does not cover it for it is true that some literary pieces are meant for information and instruction; essays are meant for exposing one's thoughts, feelings, and judgment – and may inform as well. Hence its purposes are for entertainment, information, instruction and exposing oneself to the public (this may very well apply to Samuel Pepys for it was his diary that was published depicting the seventeenth century life).  
  
===============================  
  
I divided the topics into three chapters for less confusion.  
  
I don't know where to put this!!!  
  
Review or not I don't care I'm just here to help out and voice out what I think. ^^x 


	2. On Stories

Now, in writing, most people prefer to write stories rather than informative ones since they dislike to be criticized for misinformation. Stories have come a long way in history. Before paper was to the knowledge of men, stories were passed on (memories tend to forget those which do not have much significance in the lives of their owners) from generation to generation. It is an art so common that many tend to forget it when asked what forms of recreation they are fond of.  
  
It was long ago that they held it with much dignity that the words used are not borne from the folly of a mind; rather, from its wisdom. Today, along with the degradation of morality, authors have created stories of less or no dignity at all. Such are the writings of those in this era. Some of the stories have been turned into mindless nonsense that may, unbeknownst to the author, hurt another yet not voice out his feelings for the elect has its approval. For this, stories have power over men though few or none may know of it consciously. It may be for good or evil.  
  
It is not I who is the judge over a good and a bad story (in the sense of structural writing) yet I can discern a corrupting one from a constructive one. Although I, myself, may contravene though the barriers of morality (speaking truthfully) branding it for a general audience; it does not pass my mind that I should warn children of its content. Insofar as I should write, I would restrain myself from putting in such foul language or graphic scenes (maybe with the exception of Blood – a Rurouni Kenshin fiction). I grieve to say that such vulgarity is popular among the multitude; adding to the corruption of our morality. Yet we live in a world of freedom: which I deem is pushed further than intended; and as a popular thought, freedom of expression is a right and one's opinion (as mine) should not hinder or affect it.  
  
Stories reflect the author as well and the multitude who writes doesn't know about it. Let me explain then. The main character is a reflection of oneself or what one wants himself to be like. Think about it. Why does a main character have to be the protagonist in the story? Of course a villain is also an interesting main character, but why not? The answer lies within the subconscious mind of the writer. Surely, no one would like to portray oneself as the scum of the society. It is our wish to be that character or they represent our character instead of ourselves in it. The setting represents the place where one wants to be and the plot is one's area of interest. Let us say that the forest becomes the setting of one's imagination; it means that he would want peace; and one's plot, let's say the character is stranded in it. In this case, the author tends to be wanted left alone and have peace; also to experience something that he has never experienced before. The antagonist, on the other hand, tells readers what the writer doesn't like about people. He puts all those despicable traits in him so that it will create a villain evil in his own eyes. The resolution of the conflict also tells the readers of how much wit and intellect he possesses. Most resolve it a likely manner telling the audience that he is either slack at thinking or he doesn't have enough depth. In a word, your stories expose your desires and yourself.  
  
As I have indicated earlier, writing is a form of entertainment beyond comparison. The depths of the human mind creates sub-world in which its laws are implemented therein. In my opinion, it is not as subtle as the choreographies in dance (since it cannot be brought anywhere else and bores people as its repetitive routines prolong) and its depth is as immeasurable as the abyss. As men's thoughts do not think exactly alike, stories, therefore, cannot equal another's variation though the subject is rather alike in a lot of matters. The plot and story line may accord with each other but its actual events, outcome, and depth is not one (as fingerprints are). 


End file.
